1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-temperature dry steam cooking utensil which generates high-temperature dry steam and uses it to perform a variety of cooking such as boiling, steaming or warming materials to be cooked, thawing frozen foods, and steaming vegetables without adding water, in an efficient and quick manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a cooking utensil which makes the use of steam to prepare foods, the steamer has been widely known which comprises a cooking pan for containing water to heat it into steam and an tray for accommodating thereon cooking material. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-181069 discloses a simple-structured pan, working as a steamer, comprising a cooking pan which contains water to heat it into steam, a tray-like receptacle fitted into the cooking pan and a lid, wherein the receptacle has, on its side, a number of perforations for steam passage.
In conventional steamers and the pan usable as a steamer disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 59-181069, steam generated inside the cooking pan, in a wet steam state, is directly fed to a receptacle portion loaded with cooking material, and supplied heat by steam performs cooking. Steam which was used to heat the cooking material immediately condenses into water, which may stick to the surface of the cooking material, or accumulate in the receptacle. As a result, the cooked food may become excessively moisture-laden. Conventional steamers or steam cooking utensils are thus not applied for boiling or frying foods.
A simple pan or frying pan which is directly set on flames has been conventionally used to perform boiling and frying. In such a cooking utensil, the cooking material is often subjected to excessive heat, and is scorched particularly on its portion in direct contact with the bottom of the pan. The top portion of the cooking material is openly exposed, and thus moisture of that portion is evaporated. Furthermore, vital substances human beings need, such as magnesium, calcium and vitamins will be destroyed or dispersed. Such a cooking utensil could use otherwise unnecessarily large quantity of water which could be contaminated with any toxic substances.
In an attempt to eliminate the disadvantage of the prior art, the inventor has tried to modify a cooking utensil comprising a cooking pan for containing water, an tray housed inside the cooking pan, and a lid, by providing perforations on the side of the tray, but still without a fruitful result. In the course of this activity, however, the inventor has invented a new cooking utensil which is capable of heating and cooking efficiently cooking materials intended to be boiled or fried in the manner by which the conventional steamers cannot cook. The new cooking utensil allows cooking materials to be cooked by making an efficient use of moisture which the cooking material itself contains. Also, the new cooking utensil will not destroy useful food ingredients in the course of cooking.